


silence golden like cornsilk

by casualbird



Series: epilogue [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: "Libra keens, and Lon’qu catches it in his mouth, his chapped lips pressing soft."A quiet night. Libra can't help himself.





	silence golden like cornsilk

The timbers of the house creak as they settle; the crickets hum concertos outside. The children are all of them tucked into bed, sent off with kisses and the words of Marth’s Prayer. Lon’qu strains to hear the sounds of floorboards, finds none.

Only Libra’s breaths beneath him, soft noises that edge from his throat. Lon’qu kisses his jaw, moves his calloused hand below the sheets.

Another, bordering on a gasp. Libra’s neck twists, presses the side of his face into the splay of his hair, golden like cornsilk, like his well-loved rosary.

“Hush,” Lon’qu rasps, but doesn’t stay his hand. Libra nods absent, the world distant, blurry through the warm waters of his mind. Still cries out at the feel of Lon’qu on his delicate skin.

Lon’qu’s hands, hardened now from work rather than war. From the splitting of wood, careful tying of tomato plants to stakes. Hauling water from the well.

They fought two wars to come to this, fought death and gods and their own bodies, infested houses shot through with fear.

Libra keens, and Lon’qu catches it in his mouth, his chapped lips pressing soft.

_I know,_ he doesn’t say. Libra pants and shifts and understands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Writing sex scenes is something that has eluded me for a very long time, so I really hope it turned out!
> 
> I'd love to write more of this verse, after the war, with Lon'qu and Libra and their orphanage.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, come and hang out with me on [Dreamwidth!](https://casualbird.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
